Too Close For Sisters
by MissingxMe
Summary: Alice takes Bella on a shopping trip for a new wardrobe for Bella to show to Edward when Alice does something. [BellaAlice][OneShot] Like I said, this is for experimenting. Have a problem with the couple dont read it!


**A/N **Okay, so while reading New Moon and Eclipse, I've noticed a different type of interaction with Alice and Bella. I'm usually strictly Bella and Edward, but I wanted to experiment with this couple. I haven't really seen anyone who wrote about this particular ship yet so hope you enjoy it!

**Dedication: **That awesome ninja chick with the kick ass hair _again _for giving me this idea.

**Too Close For Sisters**

"Alice, why must we come to the mall today of all days? We have tomorrow, next week, but why today!" I exclaimed with as much enthusiasm in my voice. I really didn't want to come to the mall today. I somewhat find it quite annoying how Alice would pick the days where I was most lazy at to go out. It irritated me.

Here I stood, in front of a clothing store with Alice's hand tightening against my wrist. She smiled at me with her perfect teeth and beautiful features. I sighed. I could never be as beautiful and perfect as her and its amazing how the Cullen's took me in as their own even if they're vampires themselves.

"My dear Bella," She giggled. "It will be fun and we do need to get you a new outfit for you, to impress my brother that is."

I looked down at my clothing and shook my head. Jeans and an old shirt. I rather wear something comfortable then something she would most likely choose; this is going to be a long day.

"He doesn't need any more flattery; I'm already engaged to him." I shivered as I said the word engaged. It still hadn't fully hit me that one day I'll be married to him and… it's just too fast for me.

She smiled. "Trust me; I should know what happens when we do this." She leaned forward with her head just inches away from my own. Her face dipped toward my ear, lightly brushing against my earlobe. "It would be great."

I found myself being dizzy as her cool breath hit my skin. My stomach slightly churned and I closed my eyes for a second, trying to collect myself. How is it that she's affecting me like this?

I opened my eyes and Alice still stood close to me. "Come on, please?" She said in a tiny voice and I sighed loudly.

"Fine." I simply replied and soon, Alice pulled me into the store and walked around with me trailing behind her.

"Can I sit down at least? You're choosing and paying." I said and she laughed.

"Okay." She let go of my hand and I watched her walk around the room taking anything in sight that she approved of.

I walked over toward the dressing area where there two seats were just outside of it. I slumped over, closing my eyes, while pressing my thumb and index fingers on the bridge of my nose. Today is going to be a long and hard day.

Within a few minutes, I started to doze off, only to be hit on the stomach with a pile of clothing.

"Ugh." I groaned and looked at the pile of clothes.

My eyes widened to the sight of it. There were, like, a thousand pieces of clothing piled on my stomach. Dang, who knew being a vampire, could also help you choose clothes so quickly?

"Let's try these on." Alice grinned and picked the clothes from my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and got up, looking around only seeing one customer and the sales lady helping the other lady. No wonder she picked today, she knew that it would be slow. I shrugged. That's what happens when you abuse your power to this.

I followed Alice into the dressing room, with her stepping into the biggest room. As soon as I stepped in the room, she locked the door, and stepped behind me, taking the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up.

"Whoa!" I whipped around, putting my hands to my shirt, holding it down. "What are you doing?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

She seemed rather calm and yet her eyes showed that she was growing impatient. She furrowed her brows.

"We're girls and there isn't anything I haven't seen before." She simply replied and tried to get the shirt up once again.

"Why are you being so..." I started and she dropped her hands.

"Fine, take your time." She said and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at me.

I crossed my arms. "Turn around."

"You and your insecurities." She smirked and turned around.

I got my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it on the ground, and took a silky brown shirt which stood on the top of the pile of clothes. I took the hanger of the shirt, pulling the shirt from it and threw the hanger on the ground, beside my shirt. I slipped my arms through the armholes of the shirt and put my head through the top when I felt the shirt being pulled down by its self. I froze as soon as I felt Alice's cold fingers brush against my warm skin, making my whole body shiver.

"Alice." I warned and felt her step forward with her body slightly pressing against my own.

"I'm helping you." She whispered, only to make me shiver once again.

My heart started beating rapidly as she helped me change. This is just too close for me to be with Alice. What am I doing?

As soon as she pulled the shirt all the way down, I turned to look at myself in the mirror. The shirt was a low v neck, showing a little of my cleavage. I blushed and found myself reaching up to cover it with my hand.

"I can't wear this!" I gasped and turned around to face Alice.

She smirked. "It looks nice on you and you know Edward will love it." She said and pulled my hand away from my chest. She stared at me hard, studying my figure and I shook my head feeling even more insecure.

"No." I said and quickly got out of the shirt.

"Come on Bella-" Alice started, but instead, caught the shirt as I threw it at her.

I reached for another shirt when Alice reached over to take it from me. It was a pink spaghetti strap this time and I stared at it.

"No way Alice, it's too cold to be wearing anything like that!" I exclaimed and took the shirt. She gripped on the material.

"Bella, this will be perfect for you and Edward!" She fought back. I took a hold of the metal part of the hanger, only for it to be pulled away from my grasp.

"Ow." I said and looked at my finger, there, at the tip of my index finger, was a cut with blood slowly forming from it.

I gaped at it and then looked over to Alice who was also enchanted by my finger.

"No…" I could feel myself shaking.

The last time this had happened so many things had gone wrong. What am I going to do? There's no stopping her now… it's just the two of us… oh gosh.

Took a deep breath as Alice took a step forward. I took one back until my back hit the cold wall.

"Alice, no." I whispered, but she stared at me with her eyes changing a shade of color to black. Her face frozen in place with her eyes looking at my finger. Lust filled her eyes as she took one more step with just a few inches between us. She reached for my hand and I stayed still, slightly trembling for the fact that I could die at any moment.

She brought my hand up to her face with her cold fingers lightly tracing over the palm of my hand to my wrist. I watched as she brought my finger to her cold lips, pressing her frozen lips over the cut. There I felt her slick tongue running over my finger, lapping the blood.

My face now fully flushed as she closed her eyes continuing this ministration. She brought my finger deeper into her mouth with her teeth lightly brushing my skin. I could feel her now sucking on my finger and I felt an unknown feeling hit the pit of my stomach.

I bit my lip and watch her continue what she was doing. Her mouth left my finger and now was kissing my palm, inner wrist, up my arm, and then stepped close enough for me to lean against her. Her lips touched my shoulder, slowly moving toward my collar bone and I closed my eyes tightly, enjoying the awkward sensations this was giving me. I felt my knees go weak with my head growing even dizzier. Her lips made it to the crook of my neck as her tongue slowly traced the sensitive area. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as she licked and nipped at the skin.

Her cold hands moved to my waist holding me up. She pressed me hard against the wall as her kisses moved up my neck, to my jaw line. She pulled away, only to stare deep into my eyes and finally leaned in, closing the gap between our lips. Her cold hard lips pushed hard against mine; giving me the sweetest kiss I've ever felt. Her tongue slipped out, running along my lips which then soon parted without force. Our tongues fought for dominance as I finally slipped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me.

I didn't know what this feeling meant, but it felt right. I love her sure, but I never thought I'd be doing something like this with her, ever.

Her fingers slowly traced my sides, making my stomach do another flip. Could feel my cheeks heat up as she pressed her body hard against mine. A hand left my side, only to move down to my thigh, lifting it up to wrap around her waist.

I could easily loose my footing now, but she held me so tightly, I couldn't pull away.

Finally, she pulled away, letting my leg drop down with her eyes still closed. Her hands left me, taking a few steps backward with her eyes still closed. At an instant, she snapped her head to the door, going up to it, and got out of the room, leaving me there alone, confused and terrified. I finally realized why she did that and tried my best to collect myself before doing anything else.

Within a few seconds later, a knock came from the door.

"Bella?" His soft voice said and then I let out a shaky breath.

"Yes Edward?" I replied.

"Are you okay?" He said and I nodded, even if he couldn't see me.

"Absolutely." I sunk down to the ground, pulling my legs up to my chest and pressed my face into my knees.

"I'll be with Alice." He then said and I heard his footsteps leave the door.

I didn't know what that was about, or why Alice did that. She could've killed me, bit me at least to become one of them, but she didn't. Instead she kissed me in a way not even Edward had and it seemed… surreal.

She says she loves me as a sister, but this was definitely too close for sisters to be.

**A/N **Please don't murder me. I really do love Bella and Edward, but I just wanted to see how this would go. Tell me how I did on this, please.


End file.
